Keitaro, Confused but Happy
by Dude-Roach
Summary: This may just be one of Keitaro's fantasies. Then again, meybe not. R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any bit of Love Hina or any of the characters in it, except maybe one of them, who will stop by to see how stuff's goin on. Please don't sue, I'm just bored. Enjoy.  
  
It was Wednesday, August 18 and 5:15 PM at Hinata Inn. Keitaro, manager of Hinata Inn by some blind stroke of impossible luck, was studying one day when he heard a knock on the door.  
"WhO iS iT? i'M kInDa BuSy."  
"Huh?" said the voice from the door. "I can't understand you, Keitaro. Speak Japanese."  
"Oh, sorry, come in." It was Naru, the love of Keitaro's life. "I was studying really hard, I think I'm getting somewhere."  
She was wearing a pretty short maroon skirt that showed off little more that her long, pretty legs. Her shiny gold sweater was half-zipped and fit tightly around her body. She walked over to Keitaro's table and got down on all fours in front of him, giving him a nice shot of her cleavage. "I was just thinking that you could use a break," she said in a seductive voice. She started to unzip her sweater real slowly showing Keitaro her pretty pink bra.  
  
"GAAAAA!!!" yelled Keitaro. He freaked out and ran huddled into the corner, shaking. "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to stare!"  
"Aww, it's ok," said Naru. "I won't kill you, come over here and relax." Keitaro eased over, still wondering what the hell was going on. Naru pulled her sweater off and threw it next to the door. She grabbed Keitaro by his blue t-shirt and dragged him over to her, shoving his head in between her fairly large breasts. Naru stood up, slid her skirt to the floor, and kicked it over by her sweater. All she was wearing was a pink bra and panties.  
"Come on, Keitaro, you know you want to," she said, softly. "Let me help you out." She knealt down and pulled his shirt off. He still couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Alright, Naru," he said with a slight grin. "I'll play along. I was gonna take a break anyway." With that, he stepped out of his jeans and pinned Naru to the bed by her wrists.  
He was about to kiss her when she put her finger to his lips. "You keep forgetting, glasses..."  
"Oh! Oops." He took off his glasses and threw them on the floor. "That's better," he said as he pressed his lips hard against Naru's. They rolled over on the bed, kissing each other until Naru was on top. She got up on her knees, reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra. She let it fall off the bed and then slid out of her panties.  
  
Keitaro, at the same time, pulled off his boxers and got back on the bed. "Wow," he said in surprise. "Wow, wow." Other than that word, he was utterly speechless. I couldn't blame him. Naru was astonishingly beautiful. Keitaro looked her head to toe at her long, golden-brown hair, perfect 36C breasts, shaved pussy, and pretty, pedicured feet. He was dumbstruck. "You look...uh...wow," was all he could say.  
"You know," she said. "You're pretty cute with your glasses off." With that, she climbed into the bed with him under the covers. They kissed and held on to each other tightly. Keitaro reached out from under the cover to his nightstand and found a condom. He put it on and got to work.  
  
Now, this far in the story, many of you are wondering how I would know all of this. Well, at that time, I knocked on Keitaro's door to see if he wanted to go into town for some snacks. "Hey, Keitaro, you in there?"  
"Oh! Hey Brian, yeah, uh, just come in."  
I walked in to see Keitaro in bed. He looked like he was sweating a little. "Yo, um, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go get some eats. But I see you're in bed at...uh, 5:30? Dude, what's up?"  
"Oh, uh, I was, er, studying, and I kinda got tired."  
  
Just to let you know, I am Keitaro's friend Brian Roach from the States, transferred cuz I'm smart. I'm not stupid and I saw a hint of pink fringe under his bed. I knew what was going on. I laughed silently and gave him the finger. I winked and said, "Well, good luck with your studies. Catch ya on the flip side." As I walked down the hall, I ran into Motoko, of whom I have a bad history with, and almost got my ass kicked on the way out of the house. But that's besides the story, let's get back to the action.  
  
Keitaro got back under the covers with Naru and both tried to suppress their laughter. Keitaro pushed himself up against Naru and shoved his stuff into her pussy. They thrusted again and again with Naru letting out loud moans. At around 6:15, they just lied in the bed with Naru's arm around Keitaro.  
"Hey Naru?"  
"Yeah, Keitaro?"  
"I'll let you know when I need a break again."  
"I would love that, Keitaro." All of a sudden, everything got fuzzy. There was a knocking on the door. It got louder and louder.  
"WhO iS iT? i'M kInDa BuSy," said Keitaro.  
"Huh?" said the voice from the door. "I can't understand you, Keitaro. Speak Japanese."  
  
Keitaro woke up, with his face in his school books. "Oh, sorry, come in." It was Naru, the love of Keitaro's life. Deja vous? Maybe, maybe not. The calendar was marked Thursday, August 19, and Keitaro was missing a condom...


End file.
